A Life To Live For
by Mysterious Neko
Summary: Zakuro has turned suicidal because she realized being a lone wolf is sad. Kish will try everything he can to stop her before it's too late. Will he save this mew mew from spiraling down? ZakuroxKish


**I made a new ZakuroxKish fanfiction to replace my other one. Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the other one!**

* * *

_Earth seemed so much brighter than it is now, _Kish thought while watching over the city, sitting on a tall building. Look at those humans. _They don't even have a freaking care in the world if Earth becomes polluted! What's the matter with them!?_He placed his head into his hands. For some reason, Ichigo came to mind. _Agh!_ He tried shaking her off, but she just stayed into his cranium. _I can't still be liking her! She already has someone else..._

_Someone else..._

Now Kish was thinking of someone for his own. He was lonely and felt very unloved. Thinking of Ichigo only made it worse for him. But how could he try to forget her if she was his "first love?" _She didn't even try getting to know me anyways. _A small smirk crept onto his face. _I'd be better off without her. Why should I be with someone who doesn't love me?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mew mew strolling into the city. It was the purple one! Zakuro! He reminisced about that time she punched his cheek. Kish felt the spot throbbing from that immense hit. She had fire in her eyes, not to mention, raging hormones. Now, the fire in her silvery blue eyes were hosed down into peaceful tranquility. She still wasn't smiling, but didn't have that rage that was boiling inside her, Kish figured.

He also didn't notice how beautiful she was. Her long, purple hair was dazzling. Her curvy body made him want to hold it. He may have never seen her smile, but if he did, he would've been bewitched by the facial expression. Somehow, she was different from all the other mew mews. They never really stood out in Kish's mind, but Zakuro and Ichigo did. Ichigo only did because he had such a huge passion for her. But Zakuro... she was different. He remembered offering her to be with him to take it out on those who made her a mew mew in the first place.

_Did I have feelings for Zakuro too? _He tried pondering at that thought, but his eyes never stopped following Zakuro. She was escaping somewhere else. Kish decided to follow her and check out what she's doing. He disappeared to wherever she was heading off.

Zakuro went to the bridge of the city. She held onto the reeling and looked out onto the big, sparkling lake. Tears were forming into her eyes, but she successfully attempted to hold them back. No one was going to stop her. Ever since her mew mew partners, her _friends_ left her all alone in the city, she couldn't take it anymore. Her fame was spreading like wildfire, and the paparazzi kept invading her personal life. No one was there to comfort her in her time of need. It was time to stop all the stress.

She climbed over the reeling, still holding onto it tightly. Wind was bursting randomly at her direction. Such a beautiful day to waste it on something terrible as this. She looked back to see if anyone would stop her. But no. There was no one. Tears pushed through her eyes, since she couldn't hold them any longer. This was it.

So she jumped from the bridge.

Kish was witnessing the whole thing. "NO!" he yelled and went flying towards her. He grabbed her free hand, pulling her up towards the sky, then carrying her and went onto the bridge. Zakuro's eyes were closed the whole time.

When she finally opened them, she saw Kish's terrified expression. "What the hell!?" she yelled at him. "What did you do that for!?"

Just when Kish was about to explain how he saved her life, she slapped him on the cheek. The same spot she hit him last time. "Ow!!" he cried and let go of Zakuro. "I just saved your life, dammit!!"

"I didn't want my life to be saved!" she yelled. "How did you know I was even planning to kill myself!? Were you following me?"

His catlike, yellow eyes darted somewhere else. "No..."

"Liar!" She threw punches on his chest. Kish grabbed her hands defensively. "Why don't you mind your own business, you annoying freak!"

"And let you die like that!?" he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I thought you were Ichigo's lover boy!" she spat and turned her back on him. "Follow her instead." Zakuro then ran towards the reeling. Kish immediately ran after her and grabbed her by the arms.

"I... won't... let... you do this... to... yourself," he said while struggling to hold her. She was one strong woman.

"Let... me... go..." Zakuro squirmed from his hands. Finally, she kicked back on his shin, which caused Kish to let go.

She started running for it, but he tackled her. "Agh!" She passed out from the sudden pressure.

Kish saw what he did. "Dammit," he murmured and disappeared along with Zakuro.

-x-

An hour later, Zakuro woke up back inside her home. She was lying down on the bed when she awoke, followed by a huge headache that greeted her.

"You're finally awake," Kish said, making the mew mew jump.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked rudely.

He flashed her a satisfying smile. "Just making sure you don't do anything stupid."

It took Zakuro a minute to realize he was talking about committing suicide. "I believe it isn't any of your business, Kishu."

He flinched a little when she said his full name. "Who cares?" he retorted and came forward towards her. She went back, trying to keep her distance with him.

"I care," she said. "So please don't get in my way. Otherwise, I'll go mew mew on you and we both know we don't want that, now do we?"

"As long as you're alive!" Kish snapped. His foolish grin turned into a concerned frown.

Why don't you just leave me alone!?" Her hand came up and was about to smack the alien. He grabbed it just in time. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not gonna allow you to do that to yourself!" Kish shouted. "I don't want you to die! There's so much you can live for!"

"For what? Being lonely? Having the paparazzi invade your personal life? Having your friends go away?" The tears were coming back into her eyes, but she quickly swiped them with her sleeve. "Oh yeah, that's sure something to live for!"

Kish grabbed her other hand. "I can give you other reasons to live for then."

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly do to make my life happier?"

"I'll show you if you give life another chance! Just don't do it!" Kish was begging her not to do it.

Zakuro just stared at him. He has made proposals to her before, but this one was so... different. She would always deny them... but would she say yes this time?

With an exasperated sigh, she finally gave in. "Alright," she murmured and nodded her head. "Enlighten me."

Kish gave a little cheer inside his head. "Let's do this." He then disappeared with Zakuro to show her there's more to live for.


End file.
